Sahara (Into the Future)
Sahara is the 29th stage in Into the Future. The next stage is Ghana. The previous stage was Egypt. Battleground Peons (including Pigge & Shibalien) with Hyppoh as support and Ursamajor appears as the Boss upon hitting the base. In Chapter 3, Alpacky appears alongside Ursamajor as the new Boss. Strategy Ursamajor appears when the enemy base reaches 90%, so use meatshields to resist the enemy approaching, upgrade the worker cat and attack only when you have enough money and cats. Ursamajor gets an attack boost when below 50% health making him hit like a truck and with decent attack rate. You'll need heavy meatshielding to deal with him and units that outrange him are a big help. Macho Legs Cat is a huge help if you've gotten enough normal tickets. He doesn't outrange Ursamajor but taking less damage and being a little tanky can get guaranteed hits in. Dragon Cat does outrange the bear however and is a big help to your team if you're struggling even without having higher levels. Chapter 3 Strategy You get plenty of time to stall against peons and the minor threat Pigge. Ursamajor appears as the boss just like before, upon getting base to about 90%, but is at a dangerous 600% and is assisted by a 100% Alpacky this time. The Ursamajor Boss is the only one who appears in this stage and once he dies the Alpacky is all that is left. Alpacky has moderate attack speed and strong area attacks from a 550 range that can wipe out a whole bunch of your meatshields so bring more damage dealers with high health to survive and whittle her down between attacks. The llama doesn't get many knockbacks but if you can keep the pressure on and stay near the base you'll eventually knock her back once and will be able to take down the base without needing to kill Alpacky at all. Nice! Long-range units excel here because the heavy stream of peons means that you'll almost always hit Alpacky and Ursamajor from a safe distance. As usual, any freeze or weaken mechanics you have will be a big help too as a 600% damage boosted Ursa is a big threat. * Remember that Alpacky gets a 900% damage increase after surviving with 1% hp so save a cat cannon wave for the final blow if you make it that far. That's a whopping 47.5k damage with all treasures from chapter 1/2 and will wreck your entire force. It is absolutely recommended that you have all treasures from ITF chapters 1 & 2 as the Alpacky will still have 525,000 health and deal 5,250 damage every 1.5 sec with each attack even with all the anti-alien treasures collected so far. That hurts! Zombie Outbreak Chapter 1 Znache, Zoge and Those Guys appear as peons. Zigge and Hyppoh appear as support. Cadaver Bear appears as the main threat with a Boss Wave when you hit the base. Battleground Early on you'll see a few peons come out which gives you a bit of time to stall for Worker levels. When you hit the base, Cadaver Bear and his supports will spawn and knock your team back. Strategy Same as usual when dealing with Cadaver Bear, save a few Zombie Killer units for when he spawns and burrows behind you front line so he can cleaned up quickly. Zigge is a little bit of an isssue as he makes it harder to hit C. Bear once they join together so try to deal with him quickly too. The harder hitting the unit the better, this level is about power and protecting your power so that you're not letting the Bear get too deep. Once the bear falls, its a race to the base before he revives. If you shattered him with a zombie killer, even better! No other threats spawn once he falls. Chapter 2 Znache, Those Guys and Zoge appear as peons. Zigge and Hyppoh appear as support. Scissoroo and Cadaver Bear appear as the main threats. Additional Scissoroo spawn every 30 seconds or so. Battleground A single Znache and a slow group of Those Guys come out early on to allow you to stall. When you hit the base a large group appears: Cadaver Bear, Scissoroo, Zigge, Hyppoh and a group of Zoge all spawn at the same time with a Boss Wave. Prepare for battle! Strategy Stall stall stall stall stall so that once you hit the base you have no issues with the large group. Scissoroo proves to be very annoying here, his range plus 30% chance for knockback, can really help protect the longer-ranged Cadaver Bear. Anti-Alien cats with more than 200 range are a big help here. Fight the enemies just like normal, you won't truly need anything special except to be prepared for the inevitable wave of enemies that all pop out at once. Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s03.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture2/s03.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture3/s03.html Category:Into the Future